Jace
Jace (J'erry/Gr'ace) is the infamous couple of Jerry and Grace. It is not known whether their relationship is romantic or not. They are not currently dating and are rivaled by Jerry/Mika (Jika ). In a lot of episodes, Jerry has tried to get a girlfriend but it never turns out right. But he never seems to try so hard to impress Grace, he is always himself around Grace which she seems to prefer compared to when he changes around other girls. They probably are only friends because he is dating Mika 315.jpg|link=Jace Other Names *''Grrr'' (Gr'ace ~ Je'rr'y) *''Gerry ('Gr'ace ~ J'''erry) *''Jace (Gr'ace''' ~ J'erry) *Grarry ('Gra'ce ~ Je'rry) *Grrry (Gr'ace ~ Je'rry) *Jerace (Gr'ace ~ Jer'ry) *Jacey (Gr'ace ~ J'err'y)' Jace Moments Ricky Weaver *Grace picked Jerry to be her partner for the fake baby project. *Jerry looked disappointed that he ate the egg and let Grace down. *Grace was worried about their child. My Left Foot *Jerry said Grace wanted guys who do big things, possibly referring to himself. *At the start Jerry looked jealous when Eddie asked Grace out. *Grace was impressed with Jerry's moves when he was trying out for the cheerleading squad and was smiling at one point but was put-off by his armpit hair. *She would have let him in the cheerleading squad if he waxed his armpits which he did. Fanfics 'Title: Matchmaker' 'Words: '''2,549 'Chapters: 1' 'Author: x.NothingEvenMatters.x 'Plot: '''Kim and Jack try to get Grace and Jerry together. - 'Title: Monday 'Words: '''1,640 'Chapters: 1 'Author: '''yellowsunx 'Plot: 'My take on the episode 'All the Wrong Moves'. Jerry Martinez wallows in his problems after being kicked out of Step Brotherz when a certain brunette comes by and listens to his rants. One-shot, hinted Jerry/Grace - 'Title: Effortless ' 'Words: '3,797 'Chapters: '1 'Author: 'away-to-the-water 'Plot: 'A failed date, some punching dummies, and the prospect of happines. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all. - 'Title: Get Me Out Of Here 'Words: '''2,460 'Chapters: 1 'Author: '''away-to-the-water 'Plot: 'Jerry and Grace get trapped in a locker together. - '''Title: I Need You ' '''Words: '''3 899 '''Chapters: '''3 '''Author: '''Canadagold14 '''Plot: Kim Crawford is the new girl, she meets Jack. What else is there to say. ( Some Jace and Greddie) Official Trademarks Day'':' '''April 17th' is the official Jace day, that is the day which some fanfiction authors have devoted to publishing all of their Jace Fics. '''''Food: Eggs are the official food of Jace because they did a project together in which they had to take care of an egg. Place: Health Class because they did a partner project together in health class where they pretended an egg was their child. Sport: Cheerleading because Grace and Jerry are both on the pep squad, which is basically the same as cheerleading. Color: '''Blue '''because the uniform for the pep squad is blue, yellow, and white Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Males Category:Pairings with Females Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Relationship Moments Category:Jerry Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main characters